


Damn

by LambentWarg



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-sided Vinceo, One-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambentWarg/pseuds/LambentWarg
Summary: Attraction likes to slap you went you least expect it.





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation on AWO headcanons prompted my mind to conjure up a ficlet instead of answering a question simply. And I felt it worthwhile enough a result to post and share it.
> 
> Been a bit since I’ve written in present tense, but it felt the proper one to go with. Thanks for checking it out!

It’s an unexpected flutter in his stomach when Leo looks from the blood billowing in the mansion’s pool to Vincent. A whiplash of triumph to abruptly looking at his partner in a whole new -though entirely welcome- light.

Vincent is panting from the sudden burst of breaking free from Harvey’s headlock and bodily hauling the fucker into a hail of bullets. Everything about him is taut and he’s drawn up to his full height. Which, a blip of amusement points out, is still not enough to be eye level with Leo. The blood on his neck may or may not be his. The bruises certainly are. His hair is windswept out of it’s usual style and complemented with an errant curl of bangs that end up partially sticking to his forehead.

Vincent has the gall to be all the right kinds of roughed up and dangerous rolled into a powerhouse of a body that Leo hasn’t found himself properly appreciating until now.

The realization that what Leo feels heating his nerves is attraction is like a brick to the face.

“Damn...”

Leo feels mortified when Vincent looks at him and he realizes he said it aloud. _Fuck_.

Vincent chuckles, the sound rough and airy. Leo’s gut wrenches in on itself in trepidation and the hope that it’s a mutual revelation. But Vincent just smiles for once and takes the expletive for an entirely different meaning. “Yeah… Fucking finally.”  
  
The sparkle in his eyes is victorious and dangerous and the way the sunlight glints them into a bright copper hits Leo with a sudden want to haul Vincent close.

He’s saved from himself by the arrival of Harvey’s remaining lackeys.  
  
\- - - -

The feeling flares up again amid the fit of laughter that drains the adrenaline from their bodies. Leo and Vincent are a pile of limbs and relief as the plane climbs to altitude.

It’s finally over. The specter of Harvey and everything the lowlife represented snuffed from both of their lives. It’s something that doesn’t matter anymore and it’s replaced with Leo feeling hyper aware of every point of contact with the man pinned underneath him.

He rolls onto his back before he can do anything he might regret.

Leo plays off the sudden movement with a flippant apology for crushing the man. Vincent waves it off saying something about turnabout and the time he flattened Leo in his scramble away from the waterfall.

A shaky exhale follows and Vincent’s hands scrub at his face before covering it. He lays there decompressing from the onslaught of everything that had happened in his own way and Leo doesn’t comment. Leo knew full well Vincent had a higher stake in the deal with avenging his brother. He couldn’t begin to claim he understood what it felt like and observes the man next to him with a cheek pressed against the mercifully cool metal of the floor.

He finds himself wanting to roll back against Vincent and wrap his arms around his barrel of a chest to offer comfort. An unsolicited thought worms it’s way in next. _Or offer a distraction_. Leo’s glad the warmth prickling up his neck and cheeks can be blamed on the exertion of their escape.

He doesn’t move. Just watches the clear effort going into evening out breathing.

Surely Vincent doesn’t think of him that way. Why is _he_ thinking of Vincent that way. He’d never acted on wayward thoughts in the past. Why did he want to so badly now?

_Ignore it, idiot._

Leo convinces himself it’s not worth threatening the bond and trust he wants to figure out some way to keep in his life. He settles with patting the top of his partner’s hand once he calms and returns it to the floor at his side. Vincent takes his hand wordlessly and neither know how long they end up staring at the plane’s ceiling. They don’t rouse from the post-Harvey stupor they find themselves in until Emily calls back into the hold to grab their attention.

Leo doesn’t get much time to unpack his mind before the upheaval of the truth and the painful lurch of betrayal and rage becomes all consuming.

Nothing ever goes right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
